Hao Asakura
|-|Hao Asakura= |-|O.S. Spirit of Fire= |-|O.S. Great Spirit= Character Synopsis Asakura Hao (麻倉ハオ Asakura Hao, Zeke Asakura in the English version of the Anime and games) is the main antagonist in the Manga and Anime series of Shaman King. He was born Douji Asaha (麻葉童子, Doji Asaha) in Japan during the Heian era. During his third life, he becomes the twin brother of his descendant Asakura Yoh. He is the most powerful shaman in the entirety of the series and the current Shaman King. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-C | 3-A Verse: Shaman King Name: Hao Asakura Gender: Male Age: 1400 years, about 30 years for the third incarnation Classification: Shaman King | God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Energy Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Can bypass durability (Can burn enemy soul), Can reflect curses, Transmutation (Able to instantly transform S.O.F into one of five elements), Intangibility, Replication (Hao can create perfect replicas of others), Reincarnation (Whenever he pleases; generally does it once every 500 years), Regeneration (Mid-High), Can conjure spirits, Telepathy, Can read minds, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Reality Warping, Cosmic awareness, Life and Death Manipulation, Resurrection, Can create black holes. Destructive Ability: Continent Level '(Has a furyoku level of 1.250.000 thus should be far above Tao Ren, who can repel Continent Level attacks) | '''Universe Level '(The Great Spirit is regarded the god of the entire verse and governs all souls within The Universe. Maintains it's own dimension, of which it likely created) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Resisted the pull of a Blackhole whilst being outside of it's Event Horizon, should be much faster than Tao Ren) | 'Omnipresent '(One with all souls in the universe and governs the very essence of it's being) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Continental '(Should exceed Tao's strength, which can repel Continent destroying attacks with minor injuries) | '''Universal ' 'Durability: Continent Level '(Easily can tank Continent Level attacks) | 'Universe Level '(Is one with and governs the entirety of The Universe). Immortality and Ressurection makes The Great Spirit harder to kill '''Stamina: Superhuman | Practically unlimited Range: Continental | Universal Intelligence: Above average, has created a lot of powerful techniques | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Hao Asakura | The Great Spirit Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Shaman:' A spiritual medium that connects the spirit world with the world of people. As a rule, a shaman communicates with a certain spirit and after establishing a connection uses it in battle. Hao used a lot of spirits for his life, but among them the Elemental Spirits and the Great Spirit stand out. *'The Supersoul: The Great Spirit' is a form of the super-soul, using the Great Spirit. Like all spontaneous spirits, the Great Spirit embodies the aspect of the cosmos, because of which it can create various cosmic phenomena. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Furyoku' - in order to create a certain form of super-soul, the shaman need a fyoku - the energy that gives the soul the form. The costs of a fourock on one form or another of a super-soul can be different, like the force of a super-soul. When the superpower is destroyed, it consumes just as much Fyrook as was required to create it. *'Spiritual nature' - even if physically embodied, the super-soul retains its spiritual origin, due to which it can cause damage through material barriers and be invisible to the ordinary human eye. *'Immortality '- after attaining the Great Spirit, Hao bound himself to the Earth, because of which the physical body will continue to live and regenerate as long as the planet itself exists. *'Power over life and death '- the Great Spirit is able to directly control any life and spiritual form born on Earth. Depending on the desire, Hao can kill or return to life (along with the newly created body) both selectively and all forms of life at once. *'Soul Power: '''Hao's ability to subjugate and absorb any soul born on earth into the dimension of the Great Spirit. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Shaman King Category:Swordsmen Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Reincarnation Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3